Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane
by Frizz the Eccentric
Summary: Two teenage psychos get Q's powers. It's all down hill from there. Tis finished
1. Chapter 1

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 1-- Ducks and Prune Juice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Data, Picard, Worf, Riker, Geordi La Forge, The Q Continuum or any of its inhabitants. Gene Rodenberry does. The Evil Monkeys with Spoons own themselves and Sarah, but they don't come until later.

For some reason, Q, of The Q Continuum, decided to give all his powers to two thirteen year old girls named Frizz and Sarah. Why? I don't know why! How could you expect me to know why? So what if I'm the author, narrator and one of the characters! That doesn't mean I know why!

Anyway, he did and this is what happened.

Sarah: -Turns Q into a duck-

Frizz: Why'd you do that?

Sarah: So that he wouldn't get in our way.

Frizz: Good idea. Wait! Since when can you have a good idea?

Sarah: Since I became omniscient!

Frizz: O.K.

Frizz: -Turns all other members of The Q Continuum into ducks, and places them on a small planet with lots of ponds and stuff-

Sarah: -Brings herself, Frizz, Capt. Picard, Data, Will Riker, Worf and Geordi La Forge to a small desert island-

Geordi La Forge: Where are we?

Sarah: On a small desert island! Don't you pay attention?

Capt. Picard: Data, I want a full analysis of this island.

Data: But, we already know what it is.

Capt. Picard: I don't care! I want a full analysis!

Data: -Does a full analysis of the island-

Data: We are on a small desert island in the middle of a planet that did not exist until twenty minuets ago.

Worf: I'm hungry!

Frizz: -Makes ten gallon container of prune juice appear-

Worf: -Happily chugs prune juice-

Sarah: I didn't know it was possible to chug prune juice.

Will Riker: Never underestimate the Klingons power to chug stuff. I've seen Worf chug lots of things. Soda, orange juice, prune juice, the Captain's Earl Grey Tea…

Capt. Picard: So that's who's been drinking my tea!

Data: Why have you brought us here?

Frizz: Let's just say we're big fans.

Sarah: Really big fans.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 2 -- The Beatles.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Trek: TNG characters. Gene Roddenberry does. I also do not own The Beatles. Not yet at least. Sarah is owned by The Evil Monkeys with Spoons which still don't come in this chapter. I also don't own any of The Beatles songs. They do. Well at least the living ones.

Still on the desert island with all of Q's (who is still a duck) powers, Sarah and Frizz get very bored very quickly.

Sarah: I'm very bored.

Frizz: Yes Sarah, we know!

Frizz: -Makes four young men wearing grey suits and mushroom cuts appear on the island-

Sarah and Worf: Oh MY God! IT'S THE BEATLES!

Frizz: Worf, you're a Beatles fan!

Worf: All Klingons are Beatles fans.

Geordi: That was … unexpected.

Will Riker: Who are The Beatles?

Data: The Beatles; a very popular band of the nineteen-sixties.

Sarah: Not just a band, THE GREATEST BAND OF ALL TIME!

George: -Walks up to Worf and stares at his forehead-

George: What are you?

Worf: A Klingon!

John (sarcastically): Do you have a name?

Worf: I am Worf!

Paul: Woof?

Worf: Worf!

Paul: Wolf?

Worf: Worf!

Sarah: Paul!

Sarah: -Faints-

Ringo: Shouldn't you do something about that?

Frizz: Oh, she'll wake up eventually.

The Beatles: -Sing "She Loves You"-

Frizz: -starts dancing (and very badly might I add)-

Sarah: -Wakes up-

Sarah: There so, so …

Frizz: ENGLISH!

Sarah: And they have English accents!

Will Riker: Stop! Stop that awful noise!

Frizz: HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE BEATLES!

Frizz: -Turns Will Riker into a piece of cheesecake-

The Beatles: - Stop singing-

Paul: Why'd ya do that?

John: How'd ya do that?

Frizz: Sarah and I were recently granted omnipotent and omniscient.

Ringo: How'd you manage that?

Sarah: Let's just say, it involved blackmail.

Geordi La Forge: You ask a lot of questions.

George: Well here's one more, why are we here?

Sarah: Frizz and I are big fans!

Frizz: Very big fans!

Data: That's the same answer they gave us.

John: -Notices that Data has golden eyes and golden tinted skin-

John: What are you?

Data: I am an android. My name is Data.

Sarah: The coolest android ever!

Data: -Stares at Sarah-

Data: I am not cold.

Frizz: She means the most awesome android ever!

Ringo: We are not going to be very sane after this, are we?

Review! Please! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 3-- A Penguin named Fred and Cheesecake

Disclaimer: Gene Rodenberry is dead and probably would not give his character up to me if he were alive. The Beatles own themselves and their songs. I think Geordi La Forge owns the Penguin named Fred. Sarah is still owned by The Evil Monkeys with Spoons.

Frizz and Sarah, who have recently been given God-like powers by Q (who has ceased to be a duck and started being an iguana), were not nearly as bored as they were at the beginning of the last chapter, as The Beatles have been singing nonstop since the story left off. Surprisingly, The Beatles were singing on their own free will.

However Data, Capt. Picard, Worf and Geordi La Forge were quite bored.

The Beatles: -Stop singing for a few minutes-

Frizz: -Grants herself and Ringo the power to fly-

Paul: How come he gets to fly and not us?

Frizz: Ringo and I have a lot in common.

John: Yeah Paul, like there both freakishly short.

Ringo: HEY!

Capt. Picard: -Walks up to George-

Capt. Picard: What do you call that hairstyle?

George: Moptops.

Ringo (Who is still flying): I call mine Arthur!

John: I bet you wish you had some hair, eh?

Capt. Picard: -Glares at John-

Frizz (Who is still flying): -Turns Capt. Picard into a piece of cheesecake-

Geordi La Forge: Now we have one android, one Klingon, four Beatles, two pieces of cheesecake, two thirteen year old girls with God-like powers and one human.

Paul: Yep!

Sarah: -Brings a Penguin named Fred-

Data: I do not understand the purpose of bringing a Penguin named Fred.

Sarah: To eat the cheesecake.

Penguin named Fred: -Eats both pieces of cheesecake-

Ringo (Who is still flying): Well I could have done that.

Worf: Why did you turn the Captain into cheesecake?

Frizz (Still flying): No real reason in particular.

George: This is all very strange.

Frizz (Still flying): Well we try to make it strange.

Sarah (To Geordi La Forge): Do you own the Penguin named Fred?

Geordi La Forge: No, but we've known each other for quite some time. My VISOR was his idea.

All: oO

Frizz (Still flying): Wow. That was really odd.

Ringo (Still flying): I've noticed that lots of things here are very odd.

Sarah: Like Frizz said, we try our best to make this all as odd as possible.

Sarah: -Brings Evil Monkeys with Spoons-

Frizz (Still flying): OH NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE SARAH?

Sarah: The Evil Monkeys with Spoons are her worst enemies.

Worf: And you brought them … here. Why?

Sarah: Fun.

The Evil Monkeys with Spoons engage in a climactic battle with Frizz (who stopped flying). Unfortunately, I have neither the time nor patience to describe it to you so I'll cut to when the Evil Monkeys with Spoons lose.

Evil Monkeys with Spoons: -Leave-

Frizz: -Starts flying again-

Sarah: Finally! I am free from the Evil Monkeys with Spoons!

Data: I was unaware that you were under the control of the Evil Monkeys with Spoons.

The Beatles however did not take part in the fighting, and Ringo did not bother to stop flying.

Paul: In all my years I have never seen a battle between Evil Monkeys with Spoons and a thirteen year old girl with God-like power.

Worf: You're still in your early twenties. You have not had many years.

Paul: But I'm from Liverpool.

Data: I do not see how that is relevant.

Geordi La Forge: ……….

John: Where did he go?

Worf: Beats me.

George: He said he went to pick up some milk.

Frizz (Still flying and I promise this is the last time I will say still flying, they will be flying unless I say otherwise): And the Penguin named Fred is gone too.

Where have they gone? Tell me where you think they went! And review.


	4. Chapter 4

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 4 -- The Search for Geordi La Forge and A Penguin named Fred.

I'm back!

Disclaimer: Gene Roddenberry owns all of the Star Trek: TNG characters except for Q who owns himself because he feels like it. The Beatles own themselves. The Penguin named Fred owns himself. Sarah and Frizz own themselves. Umm … I think that's everybody. Man, there are too many people in this fic. I'll have to kill some of them off.

When the story left off, Geordi La Forge and the Penguin named Fred had vanished. Now the characters are trying to decide what to do about it.

Data: I believe that it is necessary to go and look for them.

George: I told you, they went to get milk!

Frizz: There are no grocery stores on this planet!

George (Mockingly): How do you know?

Frizz: BECAUSE I CREATED THIS PLANET!

George: -Inches away-

John: Well, I think we should stay here.

Sarah: Let's vote on it.

All: Okay.

Worf: All in favor of staying here.

-John, George, Frizz and Worf raise their hands.-

Worf: All in favor of going to find them.

-Paul, Ringo, Sarah and Data raise their hands.-

Frizz: It's a tie!

Data: We need to bring one more person to decide.

Sarah: -Brings Q, in his usual human male form-

Q: Yes! I'm not an iguana anymore.

Ringo: We need you to decide whether we should go and find Geordi La Forge and A Penguin named Fred or stay here.

Q: I vote for going to find them!

Frizz: Why?

Q: Because I'm bored.

George: Are you the one who gave them their God-like powers?

Q: Yes I am! And now I will take them away!

Q (Smirking):-Snaps fingers-

Nothing

Q (Still smirking):-Snaps fingers-

Nothing

The smirk on Q's face is quickly replaced by a frown.

Q:-Snaps fingers-

Nothing

Q: Why isn't it working!

Frizz: We took the power for you to take our powers away, away.

Worf: What?

Q (Worried): What else did you take away?

Sarah: Not much. Just the power to change thing into other things, take things away or change your clothes in flashes of light.

Q: I hate you!

Frizz: We know!

Yes, yes, I know that they never went looking for the Penguin named Fred and Geordi La Forge. They will! I need five reviews before I will update and you will find out where they went!


	5. Chapter 5

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 5 -- The Actual Search for Geordi La Forge and A Penguin named Fred.

Disclaimer: Disney owns Jack Sparrow. The Evil Monkeys with Spoons own themselves. Please refer to previous disclaimer for other characters.

When the story left off the characters were just about to set off on their journey to find Geordi La Forge and A Penguin named Fred.

All: -Start walking-

Q (To no one in particular): Do you have any idea where we're going?

Sarah: Nope!

Data: We are going north-west of the island.

John: Why do you know that?

Data: -Chooses to ignore that question-

Frizz: I didn't know that you could choose to ignore things.

Data: I choose to be able to choose to ignore things.

Ringo: Huh?

Worf: He means that if he wants to ignore something he can!

Ringo: Oh.

Eventually they come to a large castle with a sign that reads "lair of The Evil Monkeys with Spoons."

Paul: Do you think it's safe to go in?

George: Who cares!

They enter the castle through the front door.

Q and Worf: That was easy!

Q and Worf: -Glare at each other-

Q: Micro-Brian!

Worf: -Mumbles something about airlocks and when he had the chance-

They wonder around the castle aimlessly.

Finally they find Geordi La Forge and A Penguin named Fred both gagged and tied to chairs.

Data: -Quickly unties both of them-

The group leaves the castle.

Sarah: Ya know, I had the sinking suspicion that we would get attacked by The Evil Monkey with Spoons.

All: -Nod in agreement-

They continue walking until they realize …

Geordi La Forge: We're lost!

John: How can we be lost? Three of this group have omniscience!

Q, Sarah and Frizz: Just because I know everything doesn't mean that I have a sense of direction!

Sarah: That was weird.

Q: Yeah,

it was.

Paul: I think I see something up ahead!

All: -Run to thing up ahead-

Sarah: It's It's …

Frizz: Jack Sparrow!

Jack Sparrow: CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! How many times do I have to tell people it's Captain Jack Sparrow!

Worf: You're a pirate right?

Capt. Jack Sparrow: Yes.

Worf: So do you have a compass?

Capt. Jack Sparrow: No.

Geordi La Forge: WHY DON"T YOU HAVE A COMPASS!

Capt. Jack Sparrow: I traded it for rum!

Geordi La Forge: Uuuuggg.

Will they ever get back? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 6 -- Dj, Capt. Picard and Capt. Jack Sparrow.

Disclaimer: Disney owns Jack Sparrow. Gene Rodenberry owns the Star Trek: TNG characters, except for Q, who owns himself. The Beatles own themselves. Unfortunately, Michael Jackson owns most of their songs (but they don't sing in this chapter). Frizz owns herself and Sarah. The Penguin named Fred owns himself. Dj owns herself. Wow. That was really long!

Here is a list of all the living characters because now even I'm getting confused: The Beatles (John, Paul, George and Ringo), Sarah, Frizz, Worf, Data, Geordi La Forge, the Penguin named Fred, Q, Capt. Jack Sparrow and Capt. Picard.

When the story left off, the characters had just found Capt. Jack Sparrow who had traded his compass for rum.

Paul: How did you get here?

Capt. Jack Sparrow: I don't know! I went to the pub, which is normal, I drank 12 bottles of rum, which is normal and I passed out, which is normal. When I woke up, I was here, which isn't normal.

All: -Glare at Sarah-

Sarah: What? I didn't bring him here!

Frizz: -Brings another 13 year old girl-

Frizz and Sarah: DJ!

Dj: Hi! What happened? I was sitting in my room listening to music and … OMG! It's JACK SPARROW!

Capt. Jack Sparrow: CAPTAIN! Its captain Jack Sparrow!

Dj: -Faints-

Geordi La Forge: Oh No! Not another 13 year old girl with God-like powers!

Dj: -Wakes up-

Dj: I get God-like powers!

Frizz: No.

Dj: Some friend you are!

Worf: EGGNOG!

Data: Why did you say eggnog?

Worf: Because I haven't had a single line in ages!

Sarah: -Resurrects Capt. Picard-

John: Like we need any more people here.

Q: _Mon Capitan! _

Capt. Picard: Q! GET OFF MY SHIP!

Q: We're nowhere near your ship!

Capt. Picard: -Looks around-

Capt. Picard: Oh! Sorry. Force of habit.

Ringo: Do you two know each other?

Q: - Puts his arm around Capt. Picard's shoulder and squeezes him so hard that he turns blue and passes out-

Q: We're old friends.

Worf: Actually, Q, Data, Capt. Picard, Geordi La Forge and I, all know each other.

George: Well we figured that out.

Dj: I can't take it anymore!

Dj: -Grabs Capt. Jack Sparrow and starts snogging him-

Capt. Jack Sparrow: -Pulls Dj off of him-

Capt. Jack Sparrow: GAHH! I make one movie! ONE MOVIE! And every girl from here to Norway is after me!

Frizz: I wonder what'll happen when you make those sequels.

Capt. Jack Sparrow: I'm afraid to find out.

Capt. Picard: -Wakes up-

Capt. Picard: Q! GET OFF MY SHIP!

Q: WE'RE NOWHERE NEAR YOUR #&$ing SHIP!

Frizz: Hey! I just realized, both Jack and Picard are captains of something!

Sarah: -Smacks own face-

Dj: -Mutters something about needing to make friends with brains-

Capt. Jack Sparrow: Wait! I'm the one who's supposed to be the captain here!

Frizz: -Turns Capt. Picard into a book about the life of Shakespeare-

Capt. Jack Sparrow: Thank you!

Paul: Why a book about the life of Shakespeare?

Data: Capt. Picard fancies himself a great Shakespearean actor.

Paul: Oh.

Please! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 7 -- Lava and the Borg.

Disclaimer: Locutus is owned by the Borg. The Borg are owned by themselves. I think. Entipy of Nothing owns herself. Please refer to pervious chapters for other characters.

Ummm… The most interesting thing that happened in the last chapter was that Picard got turned into a book about the life of Shakespeare.

Penguin named Fred: -Tries to eat book about the life of Shakespeare-

Geordi La Forge: No. Don't eat the book that used to be Capt. Picard.

Penguin named Fred: -Does what he is told-

Data: How did you manage to train your Penguin when I can't train my cat?

Frizz: You said CAN'T!

Data: No I didn't!

Frizz: Yes you did! And you just said didn't!

Data: NO!

Frizz: YES!

Sarah: -Turns Picard back into Picard-

Capt. Picard: Q! GET OFF MY SHIP!

Q: IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I'LL TURN YOU INTO A NEWT!

George: No you won't.

Q: Why not?

George: They took that power away from you.

Q: Oh yeah.

Locutus: You will be assimilated!

Capt. Picard: AHHHHHHHHH!

Worf: Where did you come from?

Locutus: The Borg cube.

Locutus: -Points up to Borg cube-

All: -look up at Borg cube-

Borg cube: -Leaves-

Locutus: HEY!

John: What are you?

Locutus: We are Borg! Resistance is futile! You will be assimilated!

Paul: What is Borg?

Q: -Explains what the Borg is to The Beatles and Capt. Jack Sparrow-

Capt. Jack Sparrow: That is creepy.

Dj: I know.

Capt. Picard: CHEESE!

Entipy of Nothing: Hey! The cheese thing is mine!

Frizz: Sorry.

Entipy of Nothing: -vanishes-

Ringo: What just happened?

Sarah: Ya know, you and Frizz have been flying for like four chapters.

Frizz: -Takes power to fly away from Ringo-

Ringo: -Falls-

Ringo: OWWW!

Frizz: -Stops flying-

Penguin named Fred: I like cheese too!

Q: Me too!

Capt. Jack Sparrow: You can talk!

Penguin named Fred: Of course I can talk!

A fiery pit of lava appears out of nowhere.

Q, Locutus, The Evil Monkeys with Spoons, and the Penguin named Fred all fall into the pit of lava.

Geordi La Forge: NOOO! Not Fred! Anybody but Fred!

Q: - Appears in a flash of light completely unharmed-

Capt. Picard: Q! You're alright!

Q: Well duh!

George: I like pancakes!

All: - Agree, except for Q who does not eat-

Sarah: -makes a pile of pancakes the size of the Pentagon appear-

All except Q: -Eat Pancakes-

Sarah: I can't take it anymore!

Sarah: -Grabs Paul and starts snogging him-

Paul: -Snogs Sarah back-

Capt. Jack Sparrow: Don't you hate it when girls do that?

Paul: -Stops snogging Sarah long enough to respond-

Paul: Not really. I'm used to it now.

Paul:-Goes back to snogging Sarah-

Data: I didn't say can't!

Frizz: You just said it again! And you said didn't again!

Data: No I didn't!

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 8 -- Switzerland.

Disclaimer: All Star Trek characters are owned by Gene Roddenberry except for Q who owns himself. All other characters own themselves.

-Blink Blink- Nothing interesting happened in the last chapter that is worth mentioning.

Sarah: I like Switzerland!

Worf: Why?

Sarah: It has chocolate!

Ringo: I thought that was Sweden.

Capt. Jack Sparrow: What's the difference?

Q: The difference is that Sweden has snow and Switzerland has chocolate.

Geordi La Forge: But Switzerland also has snow.

Q: Well … Ummm …. That's beside the point!

Frizz: -Brings everyone to Switzerland-

Data: I do not understand the purpose of bringing us to Switzerland.

Dj: To eat chocolate! Haven't you been paying attention?

Large group of Swiss girls: OMG! IT'S JACK SPARROW!

Capt. Jack Sparrow: CAPTAIN!

Swiss girl: GET HIM!

Capt. Jack Sparrow: AAAAHHHH!

Capt. Jack Sparrow is chased by the large group of Swiss girls.

Capt. Picard: Shouldn't we go help him?

John: Why?

Paul: It's every man for himself!

Frizz: I have terrible news!

Geordi La Forge: What?

Frizz: GRASS IS TAKING OVER EARTH! HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED IT'S EVERYWHERE?

DJ: Frizz, calm down. That is an effect of springtime. Go to your happy place.

Frizz: Okay, okay, my happy place.

Frizz: Oh No!

Dj: What?

Frizz: There's grass in my happy place!

Q: oO Have you ever been told you're insane?

Frizz: It's in the title.

Q: Title?

George: Let's go get chocolate!

All agree.

All go into the first chocolate shop they see.

Capt. Picard: Q, why are you getting chocolate?

Q: I'm glad you asked _mon capitaine, _you see…

Sarah: -Turns Capt. Picard into a newt-

Worf: Why did you turn Capt. Picard into a newt?

Sarah: He said "Q! Get off my ship!" again.

Q: No he didn't.

Sarah: Oh well.

Dj: -Feeds chocolate to newt-

John: Isn't chocolate bad for newts?

Dj: Oh. It is? Well, it won't hurt him.

Newt: - Dies-

Ringo: Oh well, nobody liked him anyway.

Frizz: We're loosing people left and right here aren't we?

Data: We have lost the Penguin named Fred, The Evil Monkeys with Spoons, Capt. Picard and Locutus. And Capt. Jack Sparrow is being chased down the streets of Switzerland by a large group of Swiss girls.

Paul: Better him then us.

Worf: That's five people in all.

Suddenly a piano falls from the sky and crushes Q.

George: Make that six.

Q: -Appears in a flash of light completely unharmed.

Worf: Why do you never die!

Q: Read my lips. I … am … _immortal_.

Entipy of Nothing: Hey! That's my line too!

Frizz: Sorry!

Entipy of Nothing: -Vanishes-

Ringo: Who is that person?

Sarah: Someone very strange.

Will they ever leave Switzerland? Will they ever eat there chocolate? Why am I asking you all these question? I'm the author! Just review O.K. I finally turned off the signed reviewers only thing!


	9. Chapter 9

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 9 -- An Enormous Hedgehog Named Norman Saying "Dinsdale?"

Disclaimer: Norman is owned by Monty Python. I only own Frizz, because I am Frizz, and I own myself. I think.

Norman is from the Monty Python's Flying Circus episode "Face the Press."

When the story left off, the characters were in Switzerland and Capt. Jack Sparrow was being chased by psychotic Swiss girls. And Dj killed Capt. Picard.

Sarah: -Brings everyone (including Capt. Jack Sparrow) back to the desert island on the small planet-

Capt. Jack Sparrow: Glad that's over.

Frizz: Did you know that there is an enormous hedgehog named Norman following me around saying "Dinsdale?"

George: What!

Geordi La Forge: You're insane!

Worf: You just figured that out?

Geordi La Forge: No. I figured it out when they turned Riker into cheesecake.

Norman: Dinsdale?

Q: Where did you come from?

Norman: Dinsdale?

Frizz: See! I was right! HAHAHAHAHA!

Norman: Dinsdale?

Data: Why does he keep saying Dinsdale?

Norman: Dinsdale?

Frizz: All he can say is Dinsdale

Norman: Dinsdale?

John: Will you shut up!

Norman: Dinsdale?

Sarah: That is really starting to annoy me.

Norman: Dinsdale?

Q: But, I'm the one who's supposed to annoy people!

Norman: Dinsdale?

Dj: I'm bored.

Sarah: -Sends Dj back to where ever she was before she came here-

Norman: Dinsdale?

Q: -Resurrects Capt. Picard-

Ringo: You can resurrect people?

Norman: Dinsdale?

Q: I don't remember being told I couldn't.

Norman: Dinsdale?

Capt. Picard: Q! Get off my …

Sarah: -Put hand over Capt. Picard's mouth to keep him from saying ship-

Norman: Dinsdale?

Paul: I thought that they took all your powers away.

Norman: Dinsdale?

Frizz: Not _all_ of them. Just the fun ones.

Norman: Dinsdale?

Capt. Jack Sparrow: Who is he looking for that's named Dinsdale?

Norman: Dinsdale?

Capt. Picard: Ohh! I know this! I love Monty Python! He's looking for Dinsdale Piranha, who escaped from jail!

Norman: Dinsdale?

Frizz: You like Monty Python?

Norman: Dinsdale?

Capt. Picard: Who doesn't?

All: -Agree that they like Monty Python-

Norman: Dinsdale?

Frizz: Ya know Norman is very useful. Without him this chapter would be half the length that it is.

Norman: Dinsdale?

Worf: Isn't it weird that we've all seen Monty Python?

Norman: Dinsdale?

Data: I have seen every episode of Monty Python ever recorded and I must say it is rather entertaining.

Norman: Dinsdale?

Yes, I know that was stupid but I couldn't resist. Review or be cursed by Norman!


	10. Chapter 10

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 10 -- Why you should never get Geordi La Forge's VISOR Wet.

Disclaimer: IOWNNOTHING!

Hey! It's been 10 chapters! Cool!

Thanks to sarahbuggs for giving me the idea for this chapter.

In the last chapter Capt. Picard was resurrected and an enormous hedgehog named Norman wouldn't stop saying "Dinsdale?"

Norman: Dinsdale?

Sarah: -Sends Norman back to wherever he came from-

Worf: Thank you.

Capt. Picard: -Accidentally spills a cup of water on Geordi La Forge's VISOR-

Geordi La Forge: -VISOR explodes and blasts him and Capt. Picard into oblivion-

George: I wonder where he got the cup of water.

Ringo: Who knows?

John: Not me.

Q: I do!

All: WE KNOW!

Data: That would be the third time that the captain died.

Q: Fourth.

Paul: Why fourth?

Q: I saved him once when his heart gave out.

Frizz: -Brings Deanna Troi and Beverly Crusher-

Frizz: -Resurrects Will Riker-

Paul: Why did you do that?

Frizz: Well, since this is a Star Trek fan fiction, I thought that the majority of the characters should be from Star Trek.

Ringo: What is Star Trek?

Sarah: It's a TV show from the eighties.

John: THE EIGHTIES! But it's the sixties!

Frizz: Actually it's 2006.

Will Riker: I thought it was the 24th century.

Deanna Troi: I am sensing great confusion from most of you.

Q: Well duh! Most of us are confused!

Dr. Crusher: Are _you_ confused?

Q: No. I'm never confused.

Worf: When you say the sixties and the eighties you mean like 2260's and 2280's, right?

Sarah: No, we mean the 1960's and 1980's.

Q: Micro-Brian!

Worf: Will you at least come up with some new insults?

Q: O.K. You would make a good throw rug at …

Worf: You've used that one before too! And we're not even in Sherwood Forest!

Data: We are on a small desert island in the middle of a planet that did not exist until ten chapters ago.

All: WE KNOW!

Deanna Troi: So what year is it?

Sarah: It's 2006!

Q and Frizz: I knew that!

Q and Frizz: -Glare at each other-

John: I feel that something very bad will happen to me in the 80's.

Frizz: Well you're right.

Sarah: Frizz! You weren't supposed to tell him that!

Capt. Jack Sparrow: I miss gold.

Frizz: -Brings one gold medallion-

Capt. Jack Sparrow: Thanks! I hope it's not cursed or something. Is it?

Frizz: Umm… NO!

Capt. Jack Sparrow: O.K!

Review! Please!


	11. Chapter 11

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 11 -- The Department of Redundancy Department.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Notta! Nil! Nine! Zip! Zero! Nothing! An Ex Parrot! (Sorry)

In the last chapter Capt. Picard died (again) and so did Geordi La Forge. Why do I always remind you what happened in the last chapter?

Will Riker: What happened to the captain anyway?

Frizz: He got blasted into oblivion by Geordi La Forge's VISOR.

Deanna Troi: Oh well. Nobody will miss him anyway.

Q: Yeah. He was a lucid pecan jar.

Entipy of Nothing: Hey! That's my line too!

Frizz: But you gave me permission for this one!

Entipy of Nothing: Oh yeah.

Entipy of Nothing: -Vanishes-

Paul: A _lucid pecan jar_?

George: What does lucid mean?

John: Rational.

George: Oh.

Sarah: -Gives Q all his powers back-

Ringo: Hey! Can you resurrect that bald guy again?

Sarah: Sure.

Sarah: -Resurrects Capt. Picard-

Q: Why do you keep resurrecting him? You're just going to kill him again anyway.

Frizz: -Makes Q disappear-

Q: -Reappears in a flash of light-

Q: HA!

Dr. Crusher: You annoy me.

Q: -Makes Dr. Crusher vanish in a flash of light-

Q: I swear she gets shriller with every passing year.

Capt. Picard: Haven't you said that before?

Capt. Jack Sparrow: Hey look! A building!

Data: That building was not there until ten minutes ago.

Worf: Then why didn't you say anything?

Data: I did not see the point.

All: -Walk up to building-

Worf: Hey look! There's a sigh! It says "The Department of Pancakes."

George: Yay! PANCAKES!

Deanna Troi: With chocolate syrup!

Worf: And mint frosting!

Q: Ya know what? I don't like you either.

Q: -Makes Worf vanish in a flash of light-

Capt. Jack Sparrow: Let's go in!

All: -Enter the building-

They find a desk with a secretary at it.

Secretary: Hello! Who can I help you? Hi! How can I be of assistance?

Ringo: Where are the pancakes?

Capt. Picard: What are you doing here?

Secretary: I'm the secretary. My job is to be the secretary.

Paul: Why do you repeat everything you say?

Secretary: It's part of my job. It was in my job description.

Sarah: Is this the pancake department?

Secretary: No. This is the department of redundancy department redundancy. No.

Q: -Makes building, secretary and Capt. Jack Sparrow vanish in a flash of light-

Sarah: Why Capt. Jack Sparrow?

Q: He smelled like he hadn't bathed in six years.

Will Riker: So, how many people do we have now?

George: Eleven.

Data: How long do you intend to keep us here?

Frizz: Until I either run out of ideas or get a better plot line.

John: What are you talking about?

Frizz: Oh! I'm ummm … recording this for future references. Yeah! That's it!

Review! Please! I need your review!


	12. Chapter 12

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 12 -- More 13-Year-Old Girls!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! O.K? Why do I have to repeat this for every chapter? Nobody reads it anyway.

Hmm … We lost Jack Sparrow in the last chappie. That's about it.

Paul: Ya know, we have a concert in two days. Can we go home soon?

Data: You have been keeping track of the days?

Paul: Yes. What! Is that so weird?

Frizz: Sure you can!

Frizz: -Sends The Beatles home-

Sarah: NOOOO! Not Paul! Why Paul?

Frizz: They have something to do. I'll bring them back when they're done touring Europe.

Sarah: -Brings back Worf. Then brings Entipy of Nothing and another 13 year old girl-

Other 13 Year Old Girl: Umm... Hi. What just happened?

Frizz: Hi Alex! This is a small desert island in the middle of a planet that I created.

Alex: Oh. Wait! Since when do you have the ability to create planets?

Frizz: Q gave Sarah and me his powers.

Alex: Cool!

Entipy: -Tries to vanish, but fails-

Entipy: Why didn't that work?

Sarah: Because I said so!

Entipy: Oh well. Hey! It's the Star Trek characters!

Camel: Cool!

Deanna Troi: Where did you come from?

Camel: I'm the reincarnation of the Penguin named Fred.

Entipy: OMG! I am your BIGGEST FAN!

Fred: Okaaay. I didn't know I had _any_ fans.

Will Riker: What the hell is going on?

Frizz: Oh. These are my friends Alex and Entipy of Nothing. And the Penguin named Fred was a penguin who ate you when you were a piece of cheesecake. But he died in a fiery pit of lava along with Locutus and the Evil Monkey with Spoons.

Will Riker: Wow. We've missed a lot.

Worf: How long have we been here anyway?

Data: We have been with these girls for approximately one of Earth's weeks.

Q: Why haven't I had a single line this whole chapter?

Entipy: You tell me. You're the omniscient one.

Q: Good point.

Capt. Picard: But why haven't _I_ had a single line this whole chapter?

Alex: Blame it on the lack of techno-babble in this fic.

Deanna Troi: Fic?

Frizz: Long story.

Sarah: I -Sniff- miss -Sniff Sniff- PAUL!

Deanna Troi: I am sensing a great sorrow from you.

Fred: Must you always point out the obvious?

Worf: Wait! If you're a camel how can you talk?

Fred: I don't know! Blame the author!

Yes. I am well aware of just how pathetic that was. Please review anyway!


	13. Chapter 13

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 13 -- NEWSPAPERS!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing is owned by me. This is the 13th and final time I will say this.

Gasp! It's the 13th chapter! That's bad luck in the eyes of normal people and good luck in the eyes of me!

Dude, I'm not recapping for you this time. Go reread the last chapter.

Alex: So, what do you do here anyway?

Frizz: Nothing.

Data: On the contrary, in the time that we have spent here we have battled against Evil Monkeys with Spoons, killed the captain numerous times, saved Geordi La Forge and the Penguin named Fred, eaten pancakes and chocolate, encountered a secretary at the department of redundancy department, been to Switzerland, met the Beatles (Sarah: WHY PAUL?) and Capt. Jack Sparrow and witnessed many people die in a fiery pit of lava.

Alex: You met Jack Sparrow without me? I hate you!

Deanna Troi: You ate chocolate without me?

Worf: When did you kill the captain?

Sarah: Lots of times!

Q: Please excuse Worf. He just discovered opposable thumbs and is feeling a little over confident.

Peter David: Hey! That's MY line!

Entipy: OMG! Peter David! I am your biggest fan!

Fred: Hey! I thought you were MY biggest fan!

Peter David: -Vanishes-

Capt. Picard: That … was weird.

Alex: Naaaaa, ya think?

Will Riker: NEWSPAPERS!

Fred: Where did that come from?

Will Riker: The Pink Panther.

Worf: Which version?

Will Riker: The 2006 version.

Frizz: The original was SOOO much better!

Sarah: How many times did they remake that movie?

Q: By the 24th century, 34.

Entipy: Did they redo all the movies that many times?

Q: Pretty much. At least the good ones.

Deanna Troi: Where did this come up again?

Will Riker: NEWSPAPERS!

Deanna Troi: Oh yeah.

Frizz: I'm tired of this desert scene.

Frizz: -Brings everyone to the beach of the island-

Capt. Picard: Yeah! The beach!

All: oO (A/N: I really hope it worked this time)

Fred: That was scary in so many ways!

Worf: No! Not the beach! I'll get sand in my fu… um hair! Yeah! I'll get sand in my hair. Not Fur!

Q: -Mutters micro-brain under his breath-

Entipy: Hey look! I see something up ahead!

All: -Run up ahead-

Capt. Picard: It's …

Sarah: Capt. Jack Sparrow?

Capt. Picard: No.

Frizz, Sarah, Entipy and Alex: Awww.

Capt. Picard: Actually it's a DVD of Monty Python and the Holy Grail, a DVD player and TV.

Fred: Cool!

Will Riker: NEWSPAPERS!

All: -Watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail-

Yeah. Whatever. Review now or be eaten by the Black Beast of ARRRGGG! (This only makes sense if you've seen Monty Python and The Holy Grail)


	14. Chapter 14

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 14 -- The Cartoon Peril.

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything this time. I don't own the characters (except Frizz), the plot of this chapter or most of the dialoged.

O.K I lied. Here's the recap: everyone is at the beach and have just finished watching "Monty Python and the Holy Grail."

Sarah: That was the best movie ever!

Q: I liked the Black Beast of ARRRGGG!

Will Riker, Worf and Alex: Me too!

Q: -Snaps-

All: -Find themselves in a dark cave, with a few torches for light-

Capt. Picard: Hey! Look! There's writing on the wall!

All: -Turn and look at writing on the wall written in some unknown language-

Frizz: Data, you can read that, right?

Data: Most certainly! It reads "Here may be found the last words of Joseph the Aramathea. He who is valorous and pure of heart may find the holy grail in the ARRRGGG!"

Capt. Picard: The what?

Data: The 'ARRRGGG!" sir.

Deanna Troi: What's that?

Data: He must have died while carving it.

Worf: Oh come on!

Data: That's what it says.

Q: But if he was dying he wouldn't have bothered to carve "ARRRGGG!" He'd just say it.

Fred: Maybe he was dictating.

Entipy: Shut up! Is that all it says?

Data: That is all. "ARRRGGG!"

Alex: "ARRRGGG!"

Frizz: Do you think he meant the Camargue?

Sarah: Where's that?

Entipy: France, I think.

-Muffled roar-

Will Riker: Hey!

Q: No, that's in Herefordshire.

Will Riker: No… HEY!

Alex: ARRRGGG!

Will Riker: No! Hey, in surprise and alarm!

Frizz: Oooooh!

Capt. Picard: No. "ARRRGGG" in the back of the throat.

Frizz: No! Oooooh in surprise and alarm!

All: -Turn to face a cartoon monster with millions of eyes-

All: OMG!

Worf: What is it?

Data: I know! I know! I know!

Entipy: What?

Data: It is the … the … oh, it is on the tip of my tongue … umm…

Cartoon: ROOOAAARR!

Data: That is it!

Alex: What?

Data: It is the legendary Black Beast of ARRRGGG!

Deanna Troi: RUN AWAY!

All: -Run, with the Black Beast of ARRRGGG right behind them-

Q: It's only a cartoon!

Capt. Picard: SHHHH!

As the horrendous Black Beast lunged forward there seemed to be no escape for Capt. Picard and his crew (and lots of other people) when, suddenly… the animator suffered a fatal heart attack.

Animator: Ah!

Animator: -Falls back, dead, from a fatal heart attack-

The cartoon peril was no more.

Q: -Snaps-

All: -Find themselves back at the beach-

Entipy: Good thing that's over!

Q: Remember, all good things must come to an end.

Entipy: -Mutters "Killjoy"

Yeah. That was very possibly the most pointless chapter yet.


	15. Chapter 15

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 15 -- More Lava and Brian Epstein

Disclaimer: I own nothing I don't own any Star Trek characters or Brian Epstein. O.K?

Oh, and thanks to Kirsten for telling me that I was spelling Micro-Brain wrong and giving me an idea!

Yeah, so nothing interesting happened in the last chapter.

Q: O.K, something weird happened while I was in the sun. My skin turned red and it hurts! I didn't know I could feel pain!

Fred: So much for omniscience.

Alex: Dude, it's called a sun burn.

Frizz: Hey, Entipy, when are you going to update "Made In China?"

Entipy: I would have a long time ago, but I've been here.

Frizz: O.K you can leave! -Sends Entipy back to wherever she was before she was here-

Alex: Can I leave too? I've got to do some homework.

Sarah: O.K. -Send Alex back to wherever she was before she was here-

Suddenly, a fiery pit of lava appeared out of nowhere and Capt. Picard falls in and dies.

Will Riker: That … was totally frightening!

All: -Glare at Will Riker-

Worf: It's not like that's the first time that's happened.

Q: For once Micro-Brain is right!

Data: According to previous happenings you should be resurrecting the captain now.

Frizz: Well then I won't, just to be inconsistent.

Brian Epstein: Have any of you seen four young men in grey suits?

Sarah: They were here a while ago, but they had a tour to do, so we sent them back.

Deanna Troi: How did you get here?

Brian Epstein: I'm not certain. So, can you send me to wherever you put them?

Frizz: No.

Brian: Why not?

Frizz: It's more fun to keep you here.

Deanna Troi: I am sensing a great anxiety from you. You're more stressed than Barclay! Who are you?

Brian: I'm Brian Epstein, the Beatles manager. How can you send people back and forth to places? And why do you believe you know what I'm feeling?

Sarah: Only me, Frizz (-Points to Frizz-) and Q (-Points to Q-) can, because we're omnipotent. And Deanna Troi's empathic, and she's right!

Brian: That doesn't make me feel a whole lot better.

Q: It's not supposed to.

Fred; Hey, can you get me autographs of the Beatles?

Brian: You're a camel. What do you want Beatles autographs for?

Fred: I'm a huge fan.

Frizz, Sarah and Worf: Me too!

Data: You should have been reincarnated a few minutes before you were. They left right before you appeared.

Fred: Damn!

Yeah, sorry for the short chappie. I'm having writers block.


	16. Chapter 16

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 16 -- The Beatles Return

Disclaimer: Please refer to previous chapters.

Picard died again and Brian Epstein (Who shall now be referred to as Brian) appeared out of nowhere.

Frizz: -Turns Q into a log-

Worf: I'm not complaining or anything, but why'd you do that?

Frizz: So that it would be easier to do this…

Log: -Bursts into flames-

Data: COOL!

Will Riker: Data are you feeling okay?

Fred: Fire so pretty! I want to touch!

Brian: Is this normal around here?

Deanna Troi: Yep.

Sarah: I really miss Paul.

Suddenly the Beatles appeared out of nowhere, because of Sarah.

The Beatles: Hi Eppy!

Brian: Boys! Good to see you! We've got to get out of here! You've got a tour to do!

John: We always have a tour to do!

Worf: Why did they call you Eppy?

Ringo: Everybody calls him Eppy.

Brian: Not really, just you four and some other people.

Sarah: Frizz, you do know that anyone reading this that's not a total Beatlemanica like us won't have any idea what's going on here?

Frizz: That's okay. They usually don't know what's going on anyway.

Will Riker: What are you talking about?

Frizz: See what I mean?

Paul: Hi woof!

Worf: IT'S **WORF**!

Sarah: PAUL!

Sarah: -Runs up and snogs Paul-

Paul: Umm… hello Sarah. It's …ummm… nice to see you too.

George: So, what's been going on here? That guy who got turned into cheesecake is back. And what's with the camel?

Data: You've missed a lot. And the camel is the penguin reincarnated.

Fred: Can I have some autographs?

The Beatles: NO!

Sarah: Hey! Eppy has an English accent too!

Ringo: Hey! Only we can call him Eppy!

Eppy: Well I think … why did you put Eppy instead of Brian?

Deanna Troi: What are you talking about?

Sarah: You can see the script?

Eppy: Of course I can! Now, why did you put Eppy? I would prefer Mr. Epstein.

Frizz: Fine. -Mutters "Square" under her breath-

Mr. Epstein: Now, about this script, what do you mean "You can see the script"? Am I not supposed to be able to see the script?

Sarah: No, it's just that most of the other people we bring here don't notice the script.

Brian: I'm not going to be sane after this am I?

Data: According to my records, you a not sane now.

Brian (Annoyed): Thanks.

Yes, I am aware of just how stupid and pointless that was. Please review anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 17 -- Brian Epstein, Part Time Stapling Machine

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, The Beatles or New York City. Or a part time stapling machine.

Thanks to Entipy for telling me they needed to get off the island.

The Beatles returned in the last chapter, much to Sarah's content.

Frizz: Hey, Brian, can I ask you something?

Brian: What?

Frizz: Are you a part time stapling machine?

Brian: WHAT? Why would I be a part time _stapling machine_? That makes no sense!

Fred: Nothing here makes sense.

Sarah: I'm bored with this island.

Sarah: -Sends everyone somewhere else, but they're still together-

Worf: Where are we?

Sarah: New York City, 1965.

The Beatles and Brian: Uh-oh.

Large Group of Teenage Girls: Hey! It's the Beatles! Get them!

John: RUN AWAY!

The Beatles were chased down the streets of NYC by the group of psychotic teenagers.

Brian: Shouldn't we go save them?

Will Riker: Why?

Worf: It's every man for himself!

Frizz: Haven't we had this conversation before?

Data: Yes, in Switzerland, after Capt. Jack Sparrow got attacked by a large group of Swiss girls.

Deanna Troi: Hey Brian, are you a part time stapling machine?

Brian: No.

Fred: Let's get chocolate!

Data: But, we are not in Switzerland.

Deanna Troi: So? Chocolate is chocolate.

Worf: So, Brian, are you a part time stapling machine?

Brian: What do I do that make everyone think I'm a stapling machine?

Worf: Nothing really, I'm just curious.

Will Riker: Ya know, I've always wanted to see a Broadway play.

Frizz: Okay, let's! What should we see?

Sarah: Phantom of the Opera!

Frizz: No, Spamalot!

Worf: The Lion King!

Data: The Producers!

Deanna Troi: Mamma Mia!

Fred: Fiddler on the Roof!

Frizz: Who do you all know the names of Broadway plays that haven't been on for, like, 300 years?

Will Riker: I was almost an actor.

Brian: Me too!

Will Riker: Cool! Say, are you a part time stapling machine?

Suddenly the Beatles came back, but wearing really fake mustaches

Fred: Hey, you're back! We're going to see a Broadway play, but we can't decide on which one.

John: We should see Lennon!

Sarah: No, that got taken off.

Deanna Troi: Let's just skip the idea all together, I mean, we don't even have the ancient money to buy tickets.

Worf: Wait, if it's 1965 none of these shows are even on!

Ringo: Good point.

Paul: Brian, me and the boys have wanted to ask you something for some time now…

Brian: Yes?

George: Are you a part time stapling machine?

Brian: NO! FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT, NOR HAVE I EVER BEEN A STAPLING MACHINE!

Will Riker: Geez, you don't have to blow the Jeffrey's tubes.

Data: Whatever the hell that means.

Is Brian or is Brian not … a part time stapling machine! Actually, according to history, Brian Epstein wouldn't have had time to be a part time stapling machine. Oh, and Entipy, sorry I used your lines again.


	18. Chapter 18

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 18 -- **Damn Temporal Anomalies!**

Disclaimer: If you're reading this you have too much time on your hands. I don't own Star Trek, the Beatles, Brian Epstein or temporal anomalies.

In the last chapter the character when to New York City, 1965

Fred: Why aren't people wondering why there's a camel in the streets of New York City?

Frizz: They all think you escaped from some zoo.

Suddenly a temporal anomaly appeared out of nowhere (just like all the others) and sucked the characters 41 years into the future.

Will Riker, Worf, Data and Deanna Troi in perfect unison: **DAMN TEMPORAL ANOMALIES!**

Worf: So, what year is it now?

Paul: It should be 2006.

Sarah: Oh Paul, you're so smart!

George: It's basic subtraction. A camel could do it.

Fred: Hey!

Sarah: Brian, can I ask you something? Are you a part time stapling machine?

Brian: NO!

John: Are _you_ a part time stapling machine?

Sarah: -Bursts into tears- YES! Yes! It's true! I am a part time stapling machine! I'm so ashamed! -Continues to cry-

Data (In a pathetic attempt to comfort her): It is … alright. Maybe you will be promoted to a full time stapling machine soon.

Sarah: But that's even worse! -Cries harder-

John: I could use that in song lyrics!

Frizz: Hey, Riker, can I ask you something?

Paul: You just did.

Frizz: Why do people only use holodeck 3?

Will Riker: It's the only one that's not permanently broken.

Frizz: But holodeck 3 breaks all the time. Why don't you just stop using it?

Worf: Because people getting trapped in the holodeck makes a great plotline.

Brian and the Beatles: What are you talking about?

Deanna Troi: 24th century stuff. You wouldn't understand.

Will Riker: I'm hungry.

Fred: Let's get fortune cookies!

Ringo: Why?

Fred: Because I want a fortune cookie.

They all get fortune cookies and open them at once.

Sarah: -Stops crying long enough to say what hers says- Mine says "You have suddenly become very upset about your occupation."

Frizz: Mine says "You are crazy. Go get help."

Worf: Mine says "You are furry and like prune juice and mint frosting. You're weird."

Data: Mine says "You are logical, made of metal and like cats."

Will Riker: Mine says "You are tall. Go get shorter."

Deanna Troi: Mine says "You are overly sensitive and a chocoholic."

Fred: Mine says "You are worshiped by someone name Entipy of Nothing."

Brian: Mine says "You are paranoid and suffer from unrequited love."

John: Mine says "You are inspired by everything."

Paul: Mine says "You are very famous."

George: Mine says "You are the youngest of your group of friends."

Ringo: Mine says "You are short. Go get taller"

Deanna Troi: Wow. These were bizarrely accurate.

Will Riker: Brian, who's you unrequited love?

Brian: I refuse to tell.

Will Riker: I'll pay you twenty dollars worth of gold plated latinum.

Brian: O.K. Whatever those are. My unrequited love is…

Suddenly the screen goes all black and white and fuzzy and makes that awful noise.

Ringo: How can that happen when it's a computer, not a T.V?

Frizz: Because I said so.

Stupid, that was. Talking like yoda, I am. Review, you must.


	19. Chapter 19

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 19 -- The Nineteenth Chapter

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING! I bought the Earth and everything on it on eBay!

If you believed that you're a complete idiot.

Brian: So, does your story have a plot now?

Frizz: No. Why would it?

-Suddenly another temporal anomaly appears and sucks everyone to the Q Continuum-

Q: Hi!

All: Hi!

Other Q: Hey! What are these mortals doing here?

Sarah: We got sucked here by a temporal anomaly. Again!

Other Other Q: How do we get rid of them?

Yet Another Q: PESTICIDE!

Q: No! Don't do that!

Other Q: Why not?

Q: Because I need them for testing!

Yet Another Q: Then you get rid of them!

Q: Fine!

Q: -Sends Sarah, Frizz, Data, Deanna Troi, Fred, The Beatles and Brian to the random white place you see all the time in StarTrek-

John: What was that?

Data: That was the Q Continuum, where an unknown amount of God-like beings live.

Sarah: Hey, Frizz, we should go back there. I mean, we_ do _have Q powers!

Frizz: But this is more fun!

Deanna Troi: This is by far the dullest place we've been this whole time.

Paul: I wonder why that Q guy didn't send Woof and the tall guy with us.

George: I think his name is Worf.

Fred: I wonder where that Entipy person went. I really liked her.

Ringo: We all live in a yellow submarine!

Data: The song has been update recently to fit 24th century life.

Ringo: Did I get a cut of the prophets?

Data: Negative. You had been dead for three centuries.

The Beatles: -Start singing Yellow Submarine-

Sarah: That's odd. They haven't sung since chapter 2.

Brian: Now, about the plotline…

Sarah: What plotline? There is no plotline!

Frizz: We all live in a yellow submarine… and them it became… a green submarine! We all live in a green submarine… and then it became… an orange tangerine! We all live in an orange tangerine… and then it became… a purple jelly bean! We all live in a purple jelly bean… and then it became… a portrait of the Queen! We all live in a portrait of the Queen… and then it became… a rotten nectarine! We all live in a rotten nectarine… and then it became… a really dumb machine! We all live in a really dumb machine… and them it became… a yellow submarine!

George: Why did you sing all of that?

Frizz: To fill space.

Cardinal Ximinez: **NOBODY **expectsThe Spanish Inquisition!

Frizz: Go away! I already used you for another fic!

Ximinez: Oh! Sorry.

The Inquisition: -Leaves to go bother someone else-

Brian: This is all very silly.

I've go nothing left to say except … REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People

Chapter 20 -- Goodbye!

Disclaimer: Nope. I'm not writing one this time.

I'm sorry to say that this is the final chapter of my rather bizarre story. But I may write a sequel!

In the last chapter the character got sent to the random white place that StarTrek has all the time.

John: Hey, Brian…

Brian: I AM NOT A PART TIME STAPLING MACHINE!

John: I wasn't going to ask that! I was going to ask when you plan on getting us out of here.

Brian: If I knew a way out I would have left a long ago!

Deanna Troi: I am sensing a great despair from you.

Fred: Must you always point out the obvious?

Frizz: I feel like I've heard that before. I must be having déjà vu.

Fred: Must you always point out the obvious?

Frizz: I feel like I've heard that before. I must be having déjà vu…

Frizz: …I've heard that before. I must be having déjà vu…

Frizz: … I must be having déjà vu…

Frizz: …Having déjà vu…

Frizz: Déjà vu…

Brian: Wow. That was weird.

George: Is this another of those temporal anomalies again?

Data: I believe it is only a severe case of déjà vu.

Ringo: Then why did it happen over and over again?

Sarah: Because I felt like showing everyone what Frizz is thinking.

Paul: Why did we need to know what she's thinking?

Fred: Must you always… Oh! Sorry! Wrong line!

Brian (abruptly): **NOBODY **expected… me to say that!

Frizz: He's right! I didn't expect that at all!

Sarah: But you're omniscient!

Spot: Meow!

Data (cheerfully): Hello Spot.

Sarah: Did you know that if you're blindfolded and have your nose plugged you can't tell a raw potato from a pear?

Frizz: Nine out of ten house-wives can't tell Whizzo butter from a dead crab!

George: That was so random!

John: Which part?

George: All of it!

Ringo: We all live in a…

Paul: Shut up! You already did that!

Frizz: I'm bored with you all.

Sarah: Wait! Before you send them away! -Runs up and kisses Paul for the last time-

Frizz: Goodbye!

Frizz: -Sends everybody back to where ever they're supposed to be-

-------

(Back on the Enterprise)

Geordi La Forge: Hey! You're back!

Deanna Troi: Yeah!

Will Riker: So, what was that anyway?

Data: Strange happenings involving two completely insane people!

Yeah. That's my incredibly bad ending to an incredible strange plotline.


End file.
